Square One
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: 'You don't think it makes me look tough'You're about as tough as a teddy-bear.'I'll blow smoke in your face then' Scorpius is an Outcast that Rose is curious about. A forbidden friendship blooms & Rose might figure out what her original attraction was
1. Square One

**Hello Fanfic! This is my new story called 'Square One' obviously! **

**Originally I wasn't sure of what rating to put this under - so I have a warning about language - thats the only reason this story would be an M - but if you think I should change the rating, let me know!**

**Also, this might be kind of hard to follow . . . hope you can persevere!**

**

* * *

**

_Is there anybody out there who_

_is lost and hurt and lonely too._

_Are you bleeding all your colours into one?_

_And if you come undone_

_As if you've been run through_  
_some catapult it fired you_  
_you wonder if your chance will ever come?_

_Or if you're stuck in square one_

_

* * *

_**Square One**

She would never know what made her do it. Perhaps she was sick of her friends who cared solely about popularity. Perhaps it was because she had never really talked to him before. Or perhaps it was because she had been fascinated by him since her father's introduction. But whatever it was, there was no stopping it now.

**

* * *

**

**I. **

"Oi! Dylan! Look – look-" began Connor Jackson who was always in the centre of the group. Rose rolled her eyes from her position beside him and squinted at what Connor was pointing at.

"Well, well, well!" scoffed Dylan also following Connor's gaze, "What have we here? Malfoy out in the sun? And I thought he was nocturnal!" said Dylan tauntingly as the rest of her group sniggered. She frowned as her eyes followed him. Dylan was right in the fact that she'd never seen him out in the sun, but as far as she knew he had done nothing to deserve the mocking and other remarks that followed. She watched his lone figure sit down opposite their group under a particularly shady tree. She wondered how he got away with wearing those boots, but then she suspected that most teachers were scared of him.

But she wasn't.

There was something about him, despite his intimidating nature and the fact that he was an outcast, rebelling against everything and everyone – that 'I don't give a damn' attitude that she thought she saw through.

"What are you staring at Rosie? You want a boyfriend? Ohh, but don't get too serious with him. Wouldn't want you to have to have to live in Azkaban as well…" Connor's voice became quieter and less focused as Rose felt herself stand up, ignoring the cries of 'Rose?' and 'I was kidding!'

Then she was standing in front of him, unsure of why and suddenly less confident.

His tie was loose, and his shirt was un-tucked, with the sleeves rolled up. She thought she spied something black on his left arm, before turning her attention to the rest of him. Part of his hair was in his face, the rest of it sticking out messily, but not unpleasantly.

He was sitting with his arms back – leaning on his hands, a silver ring glinted on one of them. But possibly the most striking thing about his appearance was that his eyes were closed. Peaceful, she thought. Then suddenly, as if he had sensed her presence, his eyes flew open. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. His deep grey eyes were like a storm, but the only emotion behind them was boredom. Apart from him blinking once and breathing heavily, Rose would've thought he was a statue.

Then suddenly he frowned and looked at her more intently. This seemed to register something inside of Rose, as she promptly realised that what she was doing standing there right in front of him, the closest she'd been to him before wasn't normal. And she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What the hell do you want Weasley?"

Startled, Rose opened her mouth but was rendered speechless, and he sat forward crossing his arms, staring into her eyes as if trying to get an answer from her.

"Which one of your dick-wit friends dared you to come over here?" He drawled once again.

She frowned.

"I – I…" she swallowed as he flipped his hair back as she found herself staring at him once again.

"None of them." She finally uttered coherently.

He narrowed his eyes. "So you came here of your own accord did you?"He asked doubtfully, and she nodded, still rooted to the spot.

"Right…" he said distantly looking away, "I knew coming out here was a mistake."

He stood up slowly looking into her eyes briefly once he was at his full height, then he looked over his shoulder in the opposite direction. When his eyes met hers once again they were no longer blank – she squinted slightly as she saw a glimmer in them. He spoke again however, drawing her attention away from his eyes.

"Whatever it is you think you're doing here. Or whatever you're trying to prove. You're wrong." He said flatly.

Rose opened her mouth to speak once again, and suspected she looked quite ridiculous, but instead of stamping out whatever curiosity, fascination and interest she had that had caused her to stand before him, she only felt further compelled to understand hm. Her eyes followed his lone figure as he disappeared, and with a heavy heart she made her way back to the tree, sitting down quietly and ignoring Connor and Dylan's jibes.

* * *

**II.**

It had been a week since she saw him by the lake, and though he hadn't been the only thing on her mind, she had definitely thought about him in the last few days.

But as she sat down in the library she realised that this was the first time she had seen him since then, apart from in class – if he showed up, but that hardly counted as he always sat in the back of the room last to enter and first to leave.

She leant over sideways and reached into her satchel, pulling out her Arithmancy equations and quill, all the while watching him as he stood on the other side of the bookshelf to her left. She could see from his ankles to his feet under the bookshelf, a section of his torso through the middle of the shelf, and a small amount of his hair was visible above the next shelf.

She sat up and dipped her quill into the ink and began scribbling away on her parchment, pausing occasionally to look to the left and see that he was indeed still standing there.

_Tap tap tap._

She immediately looked to her left, jumping slightly as she saw he had bent down and was now casually leaning through the gap in the shelves that she had spied him through earlier. His arms were extended in front of him, one hand was gripping the edge of the shelf closest to her, the other resting on his arm casually. But what had really given her a fright was the fact that despite his casual and relaxed stance his eyes were intense and staring directly at her.

"I know you've been looking at me Weasley."

Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat slightly.

"And?" She replied, impressing herself.

"And I was wondering what you wanted, or what you're on." He said pushing off the shelf and stepping back to walk away.

"Wait!" She said standing up and knocking over her ink.

She saw him stop, but couldn't see his face as she approached the shelf, only having to duck slightly to peer through it.

"I just want to know you."

He turned to face her.

"You don't really Weasley – I'll put it plainly. You've got some idea of how I am in that bushy head of yours, don't you? Well here's me telling you, that that idea is a load of shit."

For the second time he left her with her mouth open wide in shock.

* * *

**III.**

"Oi – Rose!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting back there?" Asked Connor, as Professor Wildershins handed out their essays.

She shrugged and opened her mouth to reply just as the door opened.

"And here's Mr Malfoy," sighed Professor Wildershins, looking down at her watch,

"Five points from Slytherin."

He merely nodded , then turned to take his usual seat, his eyebrows shooting up slightly as he stared at Rose, looking unimpressed.

"Please take a seat Mr Malfoy, you have held up my class enough already."

He nodded again and with a quick sideways glance he slid into the chair next to Rose.

"Today will be primarily a theoretical class, so wands away!"

The majority of the class groaned as Professor Wildershins began to talk about animagi.

Rose listened carefully to the Professor and began to make notes, all the while watching him discreetly out of the corner of her eye, to see him staring blankly at the parchment in front of him, paying absolutely no attention to the Professor at all.

She frowned as he began to tap his fingers, stared at his hand momentarily, then back to the blackboard.

_Tap tap tap. _

_Tap tap tap._

She dotted her 'i' violently and he stopped.

"Why are you . . . stalking me?"

"What?" She whispered confused, "I'm not – st – no." She shook her head confidently.

"You always stare at me, say you 'want to know me', and now you're sitting next to me." He whispered simply.

" . . .Though unregistered Animagi are illegal, there have been several _famous _witches and wizards you could say who have indeed been unregistered . . ."

Rose returned to taking notes ignoring him.

"Stalker." He repeated.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Don't give me that crap – Sirius Black was an unregistered Animagi, I'm sure you know all about the other 'famous' ones as well."

She put down her quill.

"Stalker."

"You didn't consider that I genuinely wanted to know you as a person?"

"That is Bull-shit! And I'm not buying it, not for one second alright Miss Prissy?"

She smiled to herself and returned once again to the notes, her hand shooting up to answer the Professors question.

They sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, she looked at him a few times.

The bell went and, as per usual he made it out the door first. Leaving her to stand up, shrug half heartedly at Connor's questions and smile at the small picture at the bottom of his parchment he left behind.

It was a feather.

* * *

**IV.**

"I see your persistent Weasley, you gonna be hanging around a lot?"

"I see you're outside again, considering getting a tan?"

He glanced at her his lip twitching slightly, then he turned back to looking out onto the grounds.

"We aren't technically outside."

She nodded as she too leant on the balcony. There was hardly anyone around, they were all out the other side of the castle, near the lake side, soaking up the sun on the lazy Sunday afternoon.

"I thought you actually had friends?" He asked her, sounding slightly curious.

"You could say that."

"Then why don't you harass them then?"

She looked down and leant forward a bit further. "I just – well, you interest me really, an I, well. . ."

"Yeah – I get it, you want to know me. Very heart warming, but I'm not what you think, okay?"

She looked back at him, "Can't I find that out for myself?"

"Disappointments a bitch."

"So am I." She said smiling.

* * *

**V.**

"Here's the pureblood boys – bow down – it's best to do what he says."

"Shut the Hell up Jackson, I was just walking around the corner – didn't realise that was so offensive to you."

"Anything you do is offensive you worthless twat - where are you going Rosie?" Asked Connor as Rose stood up from their small group that included Connor, Dylan, Albus and Lana.

But she was already on her feet following him.

"Hi." She said quietly as he slid down the railing of the balcony.

"Hi." He said, rolling up his sleeves slightly revealing the blackness she had spotted earlier. Something clicked in her head, it was a tattoo.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out to her surprise, a Muggle packet of cigarettes. She crinkled her nose.

"What? Do you want one?"

"No – I'm good." She said as he lit it and began to smoke.

She rested her head back on the railing. Absorbing the quiet atmosphere away from the noise and gossip she was used to. Apart from the smoke which was making her cough a little, she was peaceful.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter (: I hope you like it, please R & R. If you didn't understand something - feel free to ask me in a review!**

**Love, Potty.**

BTW - song = Coldplay - Square One


	2. Swallowed in The Sea

**So, here's the next chapter! If you do read this, **_**please**_** review! (: **

**I love you Catrina Bo-Fi. **

**

* * *

**

_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong_

_You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself_

_You can only blame me_

**

* * *

**

**I.**

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

He slid into the seat as usual, nodding at the points that were being docked and ignoring the annoyance of his fellow house members.

They were in silence until about halfway through the lesson when Rose whispered to him.

"You should really take notes you know."

"I truly don't give a-"

"I see," she said frowning and wondering how he had managed to get into N.E.W.T classes.

The bell went and just as he stood up she grabbed his arm.

"For you."

She said, shoving a copy of her notes into his hands as she left.

* * *

**II.**

She smiled, standing next to him. Her eyes flicked down to once again to see the little patch of black on his arm, as due to the heat his sleeves were rolled up again.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at his left forearm.

He quickly pulled his arm out of her sight and looked ta her angrily.

"Think it was a Dark Mark did you? Well it's not, alright?"

"No, I, well what is it?"

She replied searching his eyes for the friendliness that she had thought she had been seeing.

"None of you're bloody business."

With that he stood up and walked away.

* * *

**III.**

"I'm sorry."

She said as soon as he sat down. He looked at her sideways before nodding briefly. And once again she thought felt back in square one.

Connor, Dylan and even Albus seemed to think her a bit batty, but she hadn't even told them truthfully how much time lately she had been spending with him. And he had seemed to be warming up to her, she had thought.

"For what? Just do me a favour, and be quiet – alright?"

She did as she was told, but didn't see him for the rest of the day – she went to the balcony, and he wasn't there, nor was he at the library, or even in the Great Hall at lunch. Deciding that he had to at least have dinner, she planned to talk to him.

But as she glanced around the Hall, she found he wasn't there again, stood up abruptly and went to find him.

After searching up and down many flights of stairs as well as floors t

The castle she decided she couldn't stand being hungry for much longer.

She tickled the picture of the pear, and turned the door handle, entering the kitchen where she saw to her surprise, she wasn't the only one amongst the eager to please House Elves.

"Oh Shit. Are you serious?" He uttered at her gaining a few disapproving looks from the House Elves nearest him.

"Is this your secret hideout Malfoy? What are you, scared of the world?"

"For fucks sake woman! I'm trying to avoid **you, **I've been independent for along time, and I don't need you to hold my freaking hand!"

She frowned, turning away from him slightly she took a few calming breaths before asking the house elves to get her a sandwich or two, and a cup of tea, before she sat down on a conveniently placed chair opposite him. He was standing, having stood up from his chair that was now in the floor in anger and was currently glaring at her.

"I've done nothing wrong. I'm just trying to make an effort here to be you-"

"Why not seven years ago then?" He asked waving his arm and nearly knocking the elf that was delivering Rose's sandwich.

"Thank-you," she said to the Elf who smiled looking timidly in his direction. "What do you mean Malfoy?"

"You claim to want to know me? Well, that's a load of shit if I ever heard it. You hang around with the preppiest Shitheads I've ever seen, who devote their existence to making mine suck, and you expect me to believe that out of the blue you want to get to know me?" He had clenched fists, but she calmly sipped her tea, no longer nervous around him she had discovered, well to an extent anyway. Her calm attitude however, seemed to aggravate him further.

"I didn't think it was a Dark Mark. And maybe it is hard for you to believe that I'm interested in you or whatever, but I am. And they aren't my friends."

"No, you're right. They're your freaking family!"

She slammed her tea down slightly.

"What made you like this?" She asked more to herself than him.

"I'm scum! My name, me, I'm shit! As soon as people hear who I am they freak out and naturally think I'm some Muggle hater . . . which I'm not by the way! I smoke for Gods sake!"

"I know! I _know_. You're wasting you're time telling me this of all people. Obviously I can see past something like a name."

He could tell he'd hit a nerve. Picking up his glass he took a swig of pumpkin juice before heading to leave.

"See you round Weasley."

She nodded, watching him walk away.

* * *

**IV.**

"Oh, hey Weasley. Didn't think you were going to show up, seeing as your such a bitch and all that."

She smiled to herself and hauled out Astronomy homework, laying it out in front of her she reread the instructions.

"You want a smoke?" he asked casually.

She frowned, watching him as he smoked as if it were second nature. How was he even allowed to do that in Hogwarts grounds? She wondered to herself.

"Smoking kills you know! You should really quit."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure a lot of people would like to see me dead, so I guess, I'm doing everyone a favour." He smoothed his hair back slightly.

"You haven't done anything wrong." She stated shielding her face with her hand from the remaining sunlight.

"How do you know?" he questioned, meeting her eyes for the first time in a while.

Startled she opened her mouth and shut it again, deciding to go back to her homework. Ignoring his satisfied facial expression.

* * *

**V.**

"Can you stop smoking?" she asked. They were in the Library of all places, somewhere she considered precious, special. And the Librarian conveniently hadn't spotted him yet.

"You don't think it makes me look; tough, unapproachable?" he asked confidently, leaning back further in his chair and drumming his fingers annoyingly.

She knew he knew it irritated her, contorting her face into a smile she replied. "You're about as tough as a teddy-bear."

His smirk momentarily slid away before returning, to her disappointment with more bravado.

"I'll blow the smoke in your face then"

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review!**

**This Chapters song – Swallowed in the Sea – Coldplay.**

**I just love Coldplay! A lot.**

**X Potty**


	3. Low

**Hello readers! Thank-you so much to my reviewers! You are a m a z i n g! And to all of you who read and didn't review.. I might go and cry.. So, confession time. This is my favourite story I've written. I don't really know why – but I hope you like it too!**

**So here's this next chapter X&Y oh, and I have something funny to tell you once you've finished reading it (:**

**Harry Potter. Yeah, I'm just Potty FAN not Potty writer.**

**

* * *

**

__

_You see the world in black and white  
No colour or light  
You think you'll never get it right  
But you're wrong. You might._

The sky could fall, could fall on me  
The parting of the sea  
But you mean more, mean more to me  
Than any colour I can see

* * *

**I.**

She sat down next to him and promptly had a coughing attack.

He made an annoyed noise, drawing her attention, his face was plagued with some kind of internal battle.

"Look, I'll put it out - okay? Why does it bother you that much?"

"I don't like fire, really." She answered truthfully, eyeing the cigarette that was glowing at the end.

"Okay then..." he said scraping it along the concrete to her absolute surprise. "Wait, what about fire-whiskey?"

She laughed quietly.

"What about it?"

"Well if you don't like fire…" He asked, his voice sounding entirely different to what it had been in the past.

"Well if you don't like something, you avoid it. So I don't drink the stuff." She said wrinkling her nose, and reaching for her quill.

"Your loss." He said, stretching out comfortably, and leaning back against the railing. Then she saw him watch her out the corner of her eye as she scratched away at a potions essay. She finished her next sentence before stopping and looking at him.

"What?"

"Well, now you've taken away my smokes I have nothing to do."

"Firstly; you offered, secondly; We have a Potions essay due, and Thirdly;-"

"You know what Weasley…you just might be…Tolerable."

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling to herself inside.

* * *

**II.**

"We should go outside today."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see . . . people."

"Can I say something?"

"I'm sure I won't be able to stop you." He muttered darkly rolling up his sleeves as usual. She avoided looking at his left arm.

"…You put on this thing, it's like there's an image you're trying to portray… but I see through it. Like, why won't you go outside? Has something happened to you?"

"Oh and I suppose because of your Know-all mother you think you know what's wrong with me?" he paused. "Unbelievable you are. There is _nothing_ wrong with me."

She shook her head.

"I don't think there's something wrong with you – I think something _happened_ to you. That's entirely different."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as his voice changed again. She realised that it was the tone that kept changing, now he sounded… _sincere_.

"Yes, I do." She said earnestly.

"Well," he looked unsure, and drummed his fingers a few times before continuing.

"Well, this started way before I even came to Hogwarts. Before I was born, my parents they decided to move out of the Manor house that had belonged to my family."

Rose moved her books out of the way, and laid down on the ground, propping herself up on her elbows, in a more comfortable listening position, ignoring his smirk.

"There were bad memories attached to it – from my Father anyway. They decided to move into a mainly Muggle suburb, with a nice normal sized house with a big garden."

He looked at her slightly unsurely, but continued none the less.

"Then I was born and stuff, growing up with Muggle neighbours. I knew what I was, of course, but didn't know about my family's reputation and stuff. But I did have a really good friend, my closest neighbour, a boy the same age as me. I was really worried that he'd find out somehow I was magic and reject me, but he seemed to ignore the weird things that happened when I was around. Before I knew it I was eleven and expecting a letter from Hogwarts, and freaking out about – well, about what my friend would think, I mean, I'd gone to a primary School, would he think I'd vanished?"

Once again he paused looking at Rose – who attempted to hide her surprise. Then he continued.

"Then my parents assured me I'd be back for the holidays and everything, and I'd be able to see all my School friends, and that they'd just say I was away at a Boarding School. I got my letter a few days later, but ripped it up and headed to my friends house. I knocked on the door a few times, but no-one came. Then when it suddenly opened I saw someone who looked really out of place at their house, he was wearing what I thought were wizarding robes, and talking to my friends mum. I slipped past them as they seemed preoccupied, not even noticing me."

Rose sat up slightly, captivated by the story.

"I found him in his room holding a scrunched up ball of paper. He saw me and frowned. "You don't even want to know what's happening right now." He said. I sat next to him. "Let's just go kick a ball around or something." I suggested. He shook his head. "Can't do that were I'm going. You won't believe it– I'm a… well, I don't even know really." Then – then it hit me, I suddenly grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand, running to the other side of the room to open it. As soon as I saw the seal I knew what it was - a letter to Hogwarts just the same as mine. I grinned at him, and he frowned. "Please don't mock me." He asked, kicking his bedside table, then nursing his foot. I laughed. "I'm going too! I'm a wizard as well." I said happily. Then he smiled as well."

He looked at Rose to see she was still paying attention then looked away again, swallowing hard.

"We travelled to Kings Cross separately, after we all said goodbye to our neighbourhood friends. By this point I knew all about my family, my parents had had to fill me in, because everyone at Hogwarts of course would know about it. Then I was at the Station, saying goodbye to my parents – I saw your lot for the first time, and was interested, before looking out for my friend. I couldn't spot him, but I had to get on the train, so I opted for saving a seat for him anyway. I ended up sitting alone the whole Train Ride. Then we were sorted into separate houses, then I finally spotted him and went to talk to him, he spat on me."

Rose who had fully sat up – so intrigued by the story, gasped. Malfoy continued – sounding more and more distant.

"I tried to understand what was going on, and talk to him. We had a few classes together. But eventually I just gave up on friends in general. The others in Slytherin really weren't that friendly to me, and I was alone for the first time, but definitely not the last."

He seemed to have finished so Rose spoke. "That's horrible – did that actually happen?"

He looked at her, her eyes were watering slightly, and then he smirked.

"Of course that didn't bloody well happen Weasley. Who do you think I am? Well, at least I know I'm good at making up believable things!"

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"Can't you just accept that nothing bad happened to me, and this is how I actually am?"

She shook her head and sat back up, stuffing her homework stuff away.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

She stated, not caring that it was four-thirty in the afternoon.

* * *

**III.**

She was sitting in the Library, when to her surprise he joined her. She looked up quietly, then returned to the book she was pouring over.

He took his usual resting position, and she looked at him, expectantly, awaiting the cigarette.

"…Hang on, where's your?" She asked, looking around him madly.

"Oh don't worry I'm still killing myself, just not in front of you."

She smiled and so did he briefly.

"Can I ask you something Weasley?"

"Yup." She said, still smiling as she turned the page.

"Why are you bothering?"

"To do homework?" she asked, referring to the fact that he did none. She expected the professors were past giving detention. How did it even work? It was honestly unfair how he wasn't punished.

"No." he said condescendingly. "To be nice to me."

She stopped what she was doing, and looked up at him. "I'm making up for a few years of rudeness."

This seemed to satisfy him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you like me Weasley?"

She looked up once again checking she had heard correctly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like me as a person?" he wasn't looking at her face, but rather the book in front of her.

"Well, yeah, otherwise I wouldn't put up with you for such long amounts of time!"

"I guess I like you too then."

"I thought I was tolerable?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't say how much I like you... just a _bit_ more than tolerable I'd say."

Rose observed that he was actually smiling as he said those words and she felt the atmosphere around them change instantly, it was warmer... one of friendship - almost.

Tapping her fingers slightly she attempted to return to her work.

He chuckled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You just tapped your fingers."

She looked down at them, as if they had betrayed her, but she was smiling once again.

"Listen Malfoy," she said light-heartedly, "I've actually got some work to do."

* * *

**IV.**

"What kind of morals do you have? Like, what do you believe in?"

She asked as they walked out of class together, Rose ignoring entirely the cat calls and whistling.

"No morals." He replied effortlessly, taking the right turn which meant they were heading for the back balcony.

"Oh, I see…" She said frowning. She hadn't yet given up her quest for understanding him entirely.

"Yeah, but even I know its wrong for us to be . . . uh - " he looked at her quickly.

"Friends?" she suggested.

"-you could say that…" he said in an oddly strangled voice.

* * *

**V.**

"Let's go to the kitchens." He said randomly standing up.

"'Kay." She said attempting to push herself up off the ground – rolling his eyes he held his hand out to her. Pulling her up, so that she was closer to him then she probally had been before.

"Your eyes, they're not always grey." She observed, letting go of his arm, as they turned and walked back into the castle.

"Hmm." He replied.

"It's pretty." She said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and nearly hitting him.

He looked at her weirdly. "Thanks?"

They made it to the Kitchens and were sat down by the House Elves, happier to see him then they were before, mainly because he wasn't swearing at them this time.

She started telling him about her favourite kinds of food when he interrupted her.

"What are we doing Weasley?"

"Uh... talking?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"No I mean... how are we... you know – I mean…" his awkwardness amused her immensely.

"Does it really hurt you that much to say friends?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, allowing Rose to see what she looked like the majority of the time.

* * *

**Soo, I was reading this chapter to my friends and Catrina Bo Fi shouts out "I've got it – I figured it all out!" and I'm all like, "What? Figured what out." Then shes like; "His eyes change colour and he doesn't like going out in the sun. Is he a VAMPIRE?" **

**Cue the majority of my other friends nearly wetting their pants.! So funny (: Scorpius is NOT a vampire. It was just coincidental! **

**Anyway – review otherwise I won't update!**

**Love you really though!**

**X Potty.**


	4. Talk

**Soo last chapter you probably noticed my silly mistake saying it was (the chapter) called 'X&Y' when it was actually 'Low' haha – so anyway – this is 'Talk' – I sincerely hope you go and listen to the Coldplay song when you read this (: because they are just plain amazing! (coldplay I mean!)**

**Sorry for the lack of updating, but thank-you for the reviews! You guys are great!**

**Love, Potty!**

* * *

_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me_

So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or a write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done  
Do something that's never been done

**

* * *

**

**I.**

"Rose, I need to talk to you."

She knew that voice. She stopped dead in her tracks on the way up to her dormitory.

"What, Connor?" she asked spinning around.

"Why aren't you hanging out with us anymore? I miss you baby."

She frowned. "Baby?"

He nodded. "Are you just jealous because of me and Lily? You were my first love after all..."

'No." she said flatly storming up the stairs. "It's not about that!"

* * *

**II.**

As School holidays were nearing, Rose began to wish time would slow down a bit.

"I don't want this to end."

"It happens every day Weasley. Sun sets, rises again." He said as if she were stupid.

"No. I mean, when we finish School, this will end."

"It's only the Christmas Holidays." He said, looking at her strangely. But she saw that he too, was smiling.

"Why don't you like fire?" He asked randomly, changing the subject.

Rose pointed at her hair.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

* * *

**III.**

"Can I see it?" she asked him, leaning closer to him.

"What?" he asked looking at her strangely.

She realised the implications and clarified. "Your tattoo!"

"Oh." He said, relived, pulling back his sleeve revealing some kind of writing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's in a different language."

She rolled her eyes. "What does it mean?"

"You only get what you give."

Surprised, she answered. "But, you don't live by that saying."

"Maybe I don't want anything." He stated simply looking out at the grounds.

She stared at him, fascinated once again.

* * *

**IV.**

"I've been looking for you all day Malfoy."

He looked over to her then back out over the balcony, but didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced over again.

"Yeah. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, watching his jaw-line tense.

"Its true isn't it?" asked Rose, looking up at the sky, just as he was. It was beginning to snow. She rubbed her hands together, and tightened her scarf, all the while watching him.

He frowned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, looking at her very strangely, and she thought she saw a flicker of annoyance.

"That story you told me." She said holding her breath momentarily. There was something about his demeanour today that was inflicting . . ._fear_ in her.

"Oh . . ." He said very quietly. Casting doubtful glances at Rose before he finally met her eyes.

She saw a vulnerability in his eyes, he seemed hesitant and searching for some kind of way of knowing if he could trust her.

"Mostly, yeah." He said sounding defeated.

She closed her eyes.

"Who?"

"I always wondered why your boyfriend hated me so much."

"What? I don't have a - you mean Connor?"

"I don't know what was so disgusting about me at the time that made him decide that we couldn't be friends." He said to the railing, "I was an outcast already, I had predicted that, but I thought that some people, would be able to at least get past prejudices and-"

He suddenly stopped. He seemed to realise what he had been saying and he frowned.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll-"

"I'm not going to tell anybody." She said reassuringly, watching him nod in relief.

"I didn't need any friends after that. I'm glad actually, Jackson is definitely a dickwit, I mean I'm glad I don't have to put up with him, or any of that other preppy shit head group."

Rose nodded slightly, and listened, observing. She smiled a bit to herself as he kept talking, perhaps convincing himself more than her that he wasn't sensitive. That he really didn't care about how people treated him.

But she knew, as she always had, that in that moment, he had shared something with her that he possibly hadn't told anyone else. The icy front that had surrounding him was melting away, she could see it.

* * *

**V.**

"_Malfoy?" _She asked, her jaw dropping as soon as she entered the room.

"Weasley?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around wildly.

"I'm in this class Weasley. Have been all year – you should know, I've been sitting next to you the entire-"

She took one look at him and burst out laughing – and so did he.

"What the hell is this all about then?"

Rose turned around and felt her smile slide off her face instantly.

Connor Jackson was standing about a metre in front of her shooting daggers over her shoulder – she knew it was at Malfoy, and instinctively moved at an attempt to block him out of Connor's sightline.

Rose shrugged, "Malfoy and I were just talking abou-"

"I miss you baby." Said Connor taking a step closer to her as Rose grabbed her desk behind her, and Malfoy stood up.

Professor Wildershins chose that precise moment to walk into the classroom, Connor subsequently stepped backwards and Rose sat down, a pink colour rising to her cheeks, as Malfoy came into view.

"Mr Malfoy! Oho! Well this is a surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Malfoy shrugged scratching his head absentmindedly. And Rose heard Connor mutter darkly at the front of the room.

"Does this mean you're actually going to do work?" Asked Rose opening up her textbook.

"Don't get too carried away now Weasley."

Rose smiled and turned to face the front, ignoring the back of Connors head and the sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**Soo, hope you liked that! Next chapter will be up asap & its my fave so far! (the next chapter) Keep reviewing please they keep me going !**

**X potty.**

**P.s I love Juicy , Catrina & Meli.**


	5. White Shadows

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (: I hope you have a good one, I know I will. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Leroy (:! Thanks so much you reviewers – you keep me going that's for sure! **

**Love always – Potty. White Shadows. **

**PS – sorry if there are grammatical mistakes**

**PPS - the & before the 'II.' means later on but on the same day!**

**Xx **

**

* * *

**

_Maybe you'll know when you see it  
Maybe if you say it, you'll mean it  
And when you find it, you keep it  
In a permanent state  
A permanent state_

_Swim out on a sea of faces,  
The tide of the human races,  
An answer now is what I need._

_

* * *

_

**I.**

"You smell different." Rose announced a few minutes after they had sat down in their usual spot. She wondered briefly why no-one came to this side of the castle, but she pushed theses thoughts aside as she focused on the boy in front of her.

He looked confused and sniffed his shoulder "Different how?"

She leant closer to him and thought about it "Not... Smokey anymore." She considered before gasping.

"YOU QUIT DIDN'T YOU!" She was staring at him her eyes wide, a smile creeping up on her mouth as he looked at his hands, shaking his head.

"Why would I do that? Only friends do stuff like that for each other." He attempted to keep a straight face but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

She leant back smiling – unable to stop the feeling of elated happiness that spread through her.

They were officially friends. She could tell.

* * *

**II.**

"It's nearly the Holidays." He stated watching her do her Arithmancy, though he did have a piece of parchment in front of him.

"I know." She said, "Are you staying here or going home?"

"Obviously I'm going home. Do you really think I'd stay here what with-"

"Yeah, I get it." She said stretching her arms behind her head.

"You?"

"Oh, I always go home. My family - we have a big Christmas, all the cousins, all the family."

"You don't sound enthusiastic." He said suspiciously.

"Well, its not that I don't love my family and all, because I do – one hundred percent… its just sometimes I can feel a little - oh, well-" She looked at him unsurely and he raised his eyebrows.

"Lost." She said simply.

"Hey Weasley?" he said a few moments later.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go outside." He said confidently.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What would possess you to say that? Who are you?"

"Let's go." He said grinning like a mad man.

Rose laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked helping her put her books away as she again looked at him dumbfounded.

"You! I mean, it's only _outside_."

"Let's go then!" He said sounding most unlike himself, and she shook her head following him out of the library.

* * *

**& III.**

"Snow is pretty," he said, picking it up as she looked at him weirdly.

"Yes, Malfoy. Snow is pretty."

"But what I mean is i- its pure, like nothing can pollute it and-"

"Oh no." muttered Rose as she saw Connor, Dylan and Albus approaching them.

"I've had enough of this shit!" said Connor, standing in front of the other two.

Malfoy spun around, letting go of the snow that had been grasped in his hands.

"Get lost you great prat." Said Malfoy.

"Ooh, what, no expletives Malfoy?" his eyes flicked to Rose and made her feel uncomfortable. "I can only imagine what's made that change."

There was something very suggestive in his tone that Rose didn't like, and neither did Malfoy apparently as he took a step closer.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy. Stand back Rose, I'm about to teach this Death Eater what's-"

Malfoy ran at him and punched him square in the jaw. Dylan caught Connor and pushed him back to his feet as he drew his wand.

"Big mistake Malfoy. Its only us out here, no teachers, no nothing." He said looking around. But Malfoy stood his ground, Connors wand at his throat.

Rose took a few steps forward, slowly pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Albus – get your bloody cousin please."

For a fleeting moment Albus hesitated, taking a few steps towards her, but Rose drew her wand on him as he reached his arms out.

"I'm your cousin Rosie!" He said confused, just as Malfoy spat at Connor.

"Septima!" Cried Connor, hitting Malfoys shoulder with the curse that Rose did not recognize, causing a large gash to appear before their eyes, Roses wand dropped to her side as the others ran away.

"Fuck, oh _Fuck_!"

Said Malfoy decidedly looking away from the dark red blood that was seeping through his sweater, immediately he began to pull it off, as Rose stood their bewildered.

"Just – hang on." She said, as he began undoing the buttons on his long-sleeved white shirt, as the blood-stain spread down his left arm.

"I can – I can fix it?" she whispered as he shed the shirt.

She gulped slightly as she tried to avert her eyes, he had not noticed her awkwardness however, and was looking slightly sick.

"Can you – j-j-just?" he asked moving towards her looking in the opposite direction, and she gaped at his, well she couldn't put it any other way . . . _Beauty. _She had seen many of her guy friends shirtless, that was for sure – but there was something about his skin – the contrast with the dark colours he normally wore, his blonde hair – and the snow that made her –

"W-wealey? Please can you just-"

He looked at her briefly and she recognised fear then back at his arm before shutting his eyes tight reminding her of the first time they had talked earlier on in the term.

"Episkey."

She whispered healing the majority of the extensive cut, leaving a small gash on his shoulder. However he remained with his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"Mal-Malfoy?" She asked, and his eyes opened immediately.

He looked at her and swallowed.

"Aren't you cold?" she suggested avoiding looking down past his neck, but the way in which his collarbone was jutting out slightly – due to the angle of his head was making her feel dizzy. She shook her head. These thoughts were purely because she had never seen more than his left upper arm, due to the tattoo -

"Don't – like – blood." He said and she nodded, bending down to retrieve his clothing that he had unnecessarily thrown off.

Why would he do such a thing? She pondered. She looked up at him, briefly avoiding the distinct feelings and thoughts that were crossing her mind.

It had taken this long to be his friend for goodness sake, she mentally shook herself before standing up and handing him his shirt.

Which he then feebly attempted to put on – still a bit shaken. Watching him struggle with the sleeve she rushed forward and helped him put his arms through the sleeves brushing his arm slightly and hoping that he could at least do up his own buttons.

She had never felt anything like this before. This sudden attraction to him – though she pondered handing him back his jersey now that he was thankfully dressed, what was it that had originally drawn her to him?

"Weasley?" he grabbed her arm and she jumped a mile.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He said as they headed up to the castle.

* * *

**IV.**

She looked around the somewhat eerie neighbourhood. She was sure it would be quite friendly and inviting in daylight. She paused approaching the house, casting _lumos _she mentally debated whether or not to use the door.

She carefully picked up a pebble and through it at the front window – unsure of why she presumed it would be the right one. But the curtains were drawn – always a hint she thought.

Frowning she picked up another pebble, ready to hurl it when the curtains opened slightly and the window flew open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting?" she suggested, shivering slightly in the cold – then smiling up at him hopefully. He merely gaped momentarily, before deciding to speak.

"Shit. _Shit!_ Uh, Okay, come - come up here then." He said, gesturing that he would come down and get her.

Wordlessly he opened the door and let her in, and she followed him up the very normal looking staircase, down a typical hallway, until they reached what she presumed to be his room.

"Everything's so dark in here." She commented referring to his décor. It was very different to the rest of the house – that was for sure.

"Not everyone likes things bright Weasley." He said with a slightly crooked grin, as she swallowed, looking around awkwardly before sitting down on his bed, which was extremely comfortable.

He stood looking out the window, every few seconds casting her a glance as if expecting her to sprout another head. She clasped her hands together and looked at the ceiling, seeing that he had covered it with his artwork.

He cleared his throat, capturing her attention.

"Why are you really here?"

She paused, tilting her head and taking in his body language. His arms were crossed and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"To see you…?" she questioned.

He gave her a look that clearly demanded more of an explanation

"And to get away." She stated before realising something – they weren't being particularly quiet for the time of night. "Where are your family?"

"Away for the weekend." He stated dully, his uncomfortable demeanour dropping slightly as he approached the bed she was sitting on.

"Even though your home?" she asked in disbelief. Though she admittedly, had wanted to get away from her family – it was because of sometimes she did feel a bit lost, and overwhelmed. Preferring to make an escape to her room and curl up with a good book, something her mother understood very well.

"Even though I'm home." He repeated, his eyes glimmering once again as he sat next to her, leaning against his wall. She smiled slightly – he must have really bad posture she decided.

"Oh," she said sadly, "Will they be back for Christmas?"

"I don't really care about them Weasley. It's their fault."

"What do you mean?" she asked although she entirely understood. She leant back on his wall the same as him – noting that he wasn't in pyjamas.

"That summer – when I went home for the holidays, my parents expected me and _him_," he spat with absolute loathing, "to come back as close as we ever were, but what really happened was that I got angry at them, really angry. Then they moved, and it was just me and the other neighbourhood kids who looked at me like I had the plague – and that's probally about when I stopped talking to my parents really."

"I'd like to meet them." She said quietly.

He scoffed. "My Dad actually does have a Dark Mark, so I don't think he'd be your cup of tea."

"I'm a bitch remember?"

"True," he said smirking and she wacked him.

"I can't believe you're here." He stated.

"Ohh, maybe I should go…?" she asked, fearing that she had invaded his privacy, remembering that they were only _just _friends – though he would never refer to her with that word.

"No-Weas-I mean, you can just… we can..." she ignored the sensation in her stomach as she suddenly felt lighter.

"I'll stay, okay?"

* * *

**& V.**

He hauled out a mattress from under his bed and straightened it up – so that it was next to his bed, before going to a cupboard to get her blankets and a pillow.

When he came back she was wearing one of his loose t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts.

He gaped at her, dropping the blankets and pillow.

She put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry! I just didn't think that my jeans would be very comfortable to sleep-"

"Where did you find those?" he interrupted approaching her staring at the shorts.

"I-I," Rose blabbered as he appeared to be staring at her legs. He looked up at her quizzically and she pointed to a draw that was open.

"I thought I'd lost them," he said conversationally, and Rose let out a sigh – as he handed her the pillow and blanket. "You should wear green more often Weasley." He stated, collapsing onto his bed – looking up to the ceiling as well.

Rose lay down on the mattress, pulling the blanket to her chin. The nightlight was on so she could just make out the pictures he had drawn on the ceiling.

"They're really good you know."

He looked at her confused, "What are?"

She pointed upwards. "The pictures." She smiled slightly. It reminded her of a dream, the way all the pictures seemed to be part of one. There was a ship, a lighthouse, a star-filled sky, a telescope, more feathers – the more she looked the more she saw, amazed by the detail and just how happy she felt looking at the images.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the ceiling to look at him, before deciding that the ceiling was once again, a more safe zone, as Malfoy apparently didn't need a pyjama shirt.

"Nothing really. They're in Paris – I'm supposed to go to my Aunts, but I really don't like her that much to be honest."

"You can't be alone on Christmas." She said. It was the unspoken truth in her family, there were often a few unfamiliar faces at Christmas, but she never minded. Christmas was her favourite though she preferred to watch rather than participate in certain traditions. "It wouldn't be right, it's a time that people are meant to spend tog-"

"Rose," he said slowly – the name foreign to his tongue. Her heart stopped momentarily as she paused in her sentence. It was as if she was a different person suddenly – she was always Weasley – that was how they worked. "Can you please tell me the real reason that this whole thing started," he gestured to the two of them, "Apart from him, no-one else has really bothered with me . . . until my final year, when you started – and now. . ."

"Now?" she asked quietly, rolling over to look up at him opposed to the ceiling.

". . . now you know everything, you know more."

She closed her eyes thinking. She too was puzzled at the origins of why she was so interested in him.

"I honestly don't know," she spoke to the ceiling unable to see his face or reactions to her words. "I suppose you've always been interesting – to me anyway. You're so different to everyone I know and have grown up with, everywhere I go I'm surrounded by my family and I guess…" she trailed off thinking of how to word her emotions, ". . . I guess it only makes sense that I wanted to be your friend, considering the er – 'preppy you know what's' I hang out with." She stopped waiting for a reply, before she decided to continue. "You also look _interesting_."

"Is that some polite way of saying ugly?" he asked the hint of a laugh in his voice.

"No." she said seriously, "In fact the opposite – I mean you really are-" she stopped abruptly realising that she had said a bit too much.

"Are you saying I'm good-looking Weasley?"

She almost sighed in relief at the return of her name, and the light-heartedness of the conversation.

"N-no – I-" she sputtered.

"Because that could have the wrong kind of implications – considering we are in my bedroom. . ."

"Shut-up Malfoy."

"Oh you love it Weasley."

'You're right', she thought, 'I do.'

* * *

**And thats the end of this chapter!**

**Please Please Review! This is my Christmas present to you - before I go away till the third! So no more updating till I get back - except, I'll probally write heaps while I'm away!**

**Anyway Love & I hope you get it all! (Coldplay-Whiteshadows) Also - I recommend (for a Christmas song - Christmas Lights by Coldplay)**

See it in a new sun rising  
See it break on your horizon  
Oh, come on love, stay with me...


	6. X&Y

**Hey everyone! Thank-you so much for all the reviews/favourites and everything for the last chapter! Hope you like this next one.. and Look up the song! :)**

**For all my friends, but especially Cupcake! I love you. Xx**

**More to come soon.**

**X & Y**

**

* * *

**

_I dive in at the deep end,_

_You become my best friend,_

_I want to love you but I don't know if I can._

_I Know something is broken,_

_And I'm trying to fix it,_

_Trying to repair it,_

_Anyway I can_

**

* * *

**

She smiled at him apprehensively and he nodded, and she rapped on the door quickly before he changed his mind.

The door swung open to reveal the Weasley household buzzing as usual – her mother was standing in the doorway, holding it open by leaning on it while she held too many bottles of drink in her arms – one bottle teetering ominously.

Rose stood smiling at her Mum, who hadn't quite spotted her yet, as she was too busy trying to hold the bottles.

When she finally looked up, a surprised kind of frown appeared on her forehead. "Rose – you're here? I thought you were upstairs? Didn't - didn't..." she paused looking over her shoulder as she bellowed, "Ronald! Didn't you send Hugo up to find Rose - ?"

"Actually, I left early this morning to go get my, er, friend." Rose smiled as she said the last word, looking at Malfoy who was behind her, and stepped aside.

"Rosie's got a boyfriend, Rosie's got a boyfriend!" chorused Roses' youngest cousin, Lucy, who happened to be passing by the doorway. The noise, though annoying, served to conceal the gasps coming from a few family members.

Rose cleared her throat stepping inside as Malfoy followed, looking extremely out of place. Rose's Aunty Ginny took a few of the bottles off Rose's Mum so that she could let go of the door without it slamming. Rose watched a few more of her family members gather, all gazing at Malfoy with wonder and interest. She avoided eye contact with her father as she spoke.

"Everyone, this is Scorpius..." she said, greeted by a momentary silence.

Then once again, it was her mother that spoke.

"Well, welcome in Scorpius! Come on everyone, he's not an alien. Get the boy a drink – sorry, I should say man.!"

"I wouldn't," said James frowning, as Grandma Molly rushed over to Malfoy with a glass filled with Butterbeer – which he thanked her for as Rose mouthed an apology to him about her cousin.

"I'll just have a word with you James," said her Uncle Harry seriously – holding out his hand to shake Malfoy's and gesturing for James to come with him.

Rose smiled.

"Well, Come in then Scorpius – Rose, I think a few introductions are necessary!"

**

* * *

**

**II.**

"He's so fine Ro!" said Dominique as they sat on the couches in the corner of the living room. Rose looked around nervously – they weren't too far away from everyone else. She bet that if someone were listening – say either her cousin Fred, or Uncle George, in the following room - they would've been able to understand every word.

"Domi!" she hissed worriedly. "Don't say that kind of thing at a Christmas event."

"That Malfoy is well fit - " joined in another voice as Rose looked up frowning, making sure that no-one else was in the room.

"Not you too Molly…"

"Did I hear you talking about the blonde? I bet he's _abilicious _underneath that shirt of his…"

Rose stared off into the distance slightly, not recognising the third voice that had joined them till she looked up.

"Rose?"

"Shut up Louis! Plus, I don't think he swings that way,"

"How do you know?" Louis questioned, eyebrows raised, "He's mysterious… independent… oh, and an outcast almost…"

"Ehem," came the all too familiar voice as Rose put her head in her hands.

"Oh, uh, Malfoy. Let's go and look at the garden," she suggested hurriedly, thrusting her Mug at Dominique as she stood up.

"Uhm, sure yeah."

"So…" he said as she lead them out the door away from her Uncle Percy's rambling about Ministry policies, to the other end of the garden. "I just talked to your cousin…Teddy?" he checked.

"Not technically my relation, but yeah." She smiled; relieved he wasn't talking about, and possibly hadn't heard, Louis's comment.

"He seems nice," he stated as they stopped to watch a garden gnome.

"He is."

Malfoy swirled his mug of hot chocolate thoughtfully.

"Its different to what I thought"

"What is?" she asked gazing up at him, noting now their perfect height difference.

"Meeting your family," he said as if it were obvious. "Now everything's complicated."

"Why?" she asked, feeling like an annoying toddler – continuously asking questions.

He clutched his mug tighter – looking into it again as if it would hold the answer.

"It's a lot more serious..." he said before smiling. "like… I might have to tell people we're friends… and then there'll be expectations to live up to... like being nice, and laughing... making lame jokes."

"Your jokes are always lame," she said flatly, making him smile.

"Keep that up and you'll be saying goodbye to the friendship," he said raising his eyebrows.

"What friendship?" she asked shrugging.

"I see what you did there, Weasley. I see what you did," he said nodding and grinning.

* * *

**III.**

"And with that I'd like to propose a toast – to the ones we've lost, to the family and friends here today – and to new beginnings, new friends and forgiveness," said Rose's Uncle Bill, holding up his glass as everyone clinked their glasses together.

"He's talking to me, right?" asked Malfoy in Rose's ear, making her jump a bit.

"What?" she said in disbelief. "You haven't done anything wrong!" she insisted.

"Not yet, I haven't"

She smiled nervously.

"Ohh shit – it's the chosen son," he said as Albus made his way to their end of the table. Past all the other 'kids' – near the end.

"Be nice." She whispered to Malfoy, frowning at him.

"Seriously? That guy tried to take us out last week!"

"Rosie?" asked Albus as Malfoy looked away.

"Al!" Rose beamed.

"Did I miss something here?" asked Malfoy despite himself as Albus shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"Er, Malfoy… just wanted to say you aren't as bad as I thought. And seeing as it's Christmas, maybe we could put all our differences aside?"

Malfoy stared at him open-mouthed for a second, glancing between him and Rose.

"Are you fucki-" but he stopped midway intercepting Rose's glare, and realising that her family might have possibly heard.

"I mean, that sounds nice..." he said unconvincingly.

Albus nodded awkwardly and sat opposite the two of them.

"So, what are you doing for New Years?" he questioned, loading his plate with food. Malfoy raised his eyebrow at this and turned to Rose, who seemed to find it entirely normal behaviour.

"Actually, Malfoy is going to introduce me to his family," said Rose confidently.

"He is?" asked Albus, surprised.

"I am?" frowned Malfoy.

"Yup. They'll be back from Paris then – right, Malfoy?"

"Yes? But I didn't say you could - "

"Weasley women, eh?' interjected Albus through a mouthful of potato. "Can't get past them… or cross them…or tell them what to do at all…"

Rose watched Malfoy's lip twitch slightly. "Great advice, Potter. Are you the smart brother? Could explain a lot?" he gestured to James who was flinging peas at Lily.

"Are you insulting my family?" asked Albus as Rose grinned to herself.

"No – ah – clearly I like your family. Obviously," said Malfoy catching Rose's eye then immediately looking at his plate.

Her cheeks flushed red slightly and she avoided Dominique's eye from a few seats down.

* * *

**IV.**

"Well its very nice to meet you, Rose," said Astoria Malfoy, shaking Rose's hand and ushering her inside.

Rose took her shoes off and followed Astoria Malfoy through the house – into the dining room where she saw Malfoy's father – Draco, sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Draco, dear, it's Rose – Scorpius' friend?" said Astoria and Draco's head snapped up, his eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"But you're a Weasley," he said frowning.

Rose looked at Astoria who looked appalled at her husband.

"Draco!"

"I'm sorry, Rose?"

Rose nodded.

"I just was a bit surprised, that's all."

"And what the hell's going on down here?" came a very familiar voice to Rose, she looked to the doorway to see Malfoy leaning against it – glaring at his parents.

She smiled.

"Rose is here."

"Yes I can see that, Mother."

"Don't speak to her like that," said Draco firmly, "Scorpius is a problem child."

"I am not a child, Father." said Malfoy, crossing his arms.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, Rose. Would you like a tea or something?" Astoria whispered to her as Draco and Malfoy continued to argue.

"Er, yes please," said Rose, sitting down at the table and picking up the tail end of the conversation – Malfoy's Dad was speaking.

" - Are you on drugs, Scorpius?"

"What?" asked Malfoy who was now opposite his Father leaning on the table.

"I just don't know with you," said Draco – sounding resigned.

"Here you go Rose," Said Astoria, placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"Sit down Scorpius," she said sitting next to Draco as Malfoy sat next to Rose – smiling at her rolling his eyes.

"So, how was your Christmas, Rose?"

"It was great thanks," said Rose, taking a sip of her tea. "How was yours, Mr and Mrs Malfoy?"

"Oh, lovely!" said Astoria. "Though it would've been nice to see Scorpius."

"We'd given up on him until recently," said Draco. "Scorpius is ashamed of his family."

"Calm down Draco," said Astoria nervously, smiling sadly at Rose.

"If he would just have some confidence in himself… Not everyone hates him, right Rose?"

Rose nodded, slightly bewildered, whilst Malfoy hit the table angrily "I should be confident like you, dad? You were a fucking death eater!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said Draco incredibly calmly – though Rose noted his fists were grasped tightly. Astoria reached across the table and squeezed his arm briefly – and Rose watched Malfoy's face.

It was blank. He looked remote – unattached.

Astoria once again smiled awkwardly, "Ehm, so, how long have you and Scorpius been dating?"

"I-what?" responded Rose looking at all the members of the table bewildered. Astoria seemed less embarrassed, Draco interested and Malfoy – well Malfoy was being himself.

He stood up quickly, spluttering slightly and scraping his chair along the floor before storming upstairs.

"We aren't dating," said Rose quietly, contemplating the bizarreness of their situation.

"Did I just put my foot in it?" asked Astoria – concerned.

"Bloody well did!" came Malfoy's muffled voice from above.

"Hmm," said Draco, now leaning his chin on his hands, "but you seem to be close friends."

"Just friends – yes," she clarified.

"Well, I'm glad someone got through to him. It's just typical that it would be a Weasley." The corner of his mouth twitched and Rose saw a familiar sparkle in his eye.

"Draco!"

"I mean," he continued, ignoring Astoria who began to noisily clear the tea away. "No offence Rose, but you can understand my predicament."

"Yes – I get it. I do Mr Malfoy."

He cracked his knuckles. "He doesn't realise the sacrifices we made for him - for this family – he takes it all for granted and is his own worst enemy. It's ironic that your parents were my enemies, in a way… what do they think of your friendship?"

"A bit shocked at first I'd say… but Uncle Harry had always assured none of us to speak ill of you Mr Malfoy – I assure you."

Draco looked at her intently, before speaking softer. "What has Scorpius done to deserve someone like you as a friend? I can hardly imagine how he treats you if this is how we, as parents, are treated," he gestured as Astoria once again entered the room and sat down. Rose only noticed now how tired she looked when she wasn't smiling.

"Ohh, nothing special," said Rose, trying to be light-hearted. "I found him interesting, really. Always had."

"Well he's very lucky and undeserving Rose. I'm sorry for his language and attitude, I assure you – that was not our intention upon raising him."

"I can hear you, Father!"

Rose swallowed audibly.

She was involved now. She was so involved. She looked up to the ceiling briefly – half expecting there to be pictures drawn on it.

But there weren't. The pictures, the jokes, the charm - that was the side of Malfoy she liked. But she didn't like what he was doing to his family.

But she wouldn't have known that if she hadn't have pried into his life. Now she wanted to fix everything. To change him – and how he treated the world he lived in. She had been unintentionally doing it so far, she realised. Because of how much she cared about him.

And now as her feelings for him had intensified, so had her longing to break down the wall around him entirely. To show the world the Malfoy she knew.

"You best go check on him, Rose dear. I doubt he'd allow us through those doors anymore..." said Astoria sniffing. Rose looked up to see Draco patting her arm.

"Yes. Gone are the days where I was the hero, and all he wanted to be was like me…" said Draco not looking at anything in particular.

Rose took this as her cue to go, and edged out of the room as Draco and Astoria hugged.

"I think she'll be good for him," she heard Astoria whisper.

"I hate to say I actually like a Weasley."

"Draco!"

Rose couldn't help but smile to herself as she headed for his room.

* * *

**V.**

_Knock knock knock_

"Malfoy?"

"Go away."

"No."

"I'm not going to open the door."

"Do you know how many younger cousins I have? Do you know how many of my family members are annoying immature teenage boys? We can play this game all night – or you can open the bloody door, because I have what it takes to stay here forever – no doubt."

The door opened, and straight away she spied the mattress on floor – and clothes she wore… She looked at him, and for once had no idea what to say.

"Do people think we're dating?" she blurted out.

"Why would people think that?" he asked from his bed – as she once again felt a lump in her throat.

"I don't know," she snapped slightly then, calming down, suggested, "Your parents?"

"My parents are - "

"Lovely. I really liked them."

"My dad insulted your family," he said plainly.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the mattress she had slept on previously, "but so do you."

He smiled for the first time since she'd arrived.

"You really like it when people are mean to you, don't you?"

"Only..." she searched for the word, "...blonde people."

He rolled his eyes, and she smiled at him, collapsing back into the mattress. She liked what they had, a lot.

"You shouldn't be my friend."

She sighed irritated, believing they were past that. "So I've heard."

"No, I mean you deserve a really good friend. Not those crap ones you had before. And not some twat like me – someone who would do whatever for you, because you're important and special."

She smiled and sat up surprised.

"What if I've got one?"

"Well then, you'll need to introduce me... I could do with a good friend too actually... I've only got this crappy red head girl who won't stop yabbering-"

She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his head.

He had his faults, she knew. But she liked how things were now. Despite the attitude, swearing and general rudeness, she liked it.

She would have to take it step at a time, but she knew she could make a difference in his life before she had to accept the inevitable.

She could quite possibly like how things were too much.

* * *

**You know what to do :)**

**This was the hardest chapter I had to write so please Review!**

**I.**


	7. The Hardest Part

**Okay! I know its been WAAAY too long – and you're totally gonna hate me, or kill me.. or something.. But please don't! Film School is hard! And intense, and I do four hours of travelling everyday! I leave at 6:00am! So don't be too mad :( .**

**Anyway... I've missed this so much! This is a bit dramatic... so yeah... But I love a good drama! Hope you like it!**

**'The Hardest Part'**

* * *

_I could feel it go down_  
_Bittersweet, I could taste in my mouth_  
_Silver lining the cloud_  
_Oh and I_  
_I wish that I could work it out_

_And the hardest part_  
_Was letting go, not taking part_  
_You really broke my heart_

_And I tried to sing_  
_But I couldn't think of anything_  
_And that was the hardest part_

* * *

**I.**

"Rose – Rosie!"

"Al!" said Rose irritatedly – "could you drop the nickname? I'm 17 – not 7..."

"Yea – yes, okay," said Al scratching his head indecisively.

Rose stopped in her tracks and observed her cousin.

He seemed to be having some kind of internal argument – looking very stressed and unsure about why or what he was going to do.

"What is it Al?" Rose asked in a tone that she usually reserved for Malfoy – who she was incidentally on the way to see.

"Its – well, I can't believe I'm asking you this... But."

Rose rolled her eyes and adjusted her satchel. "Listen, Al – I'm meeting Malfoy in the Library soon – so I'd really appreciate it if you spit out whatever you have to say... Okay?"

"Uh, okay then," said Al following Rose as she began to head towards the Library,

"See, the thing is. I'm really getting sick of Connor."

"Sounds familiar." Said Rose sniffing slightly.

"Yeah – well – yeah, what I mean is that…"

"Albus, Spit it out!" said Rose as they rounded a corner, turning away from Al to conceal her small smile.

"I-wanted-to-hang-out-with-you."

She stopped in her tracks and raised a single eyebrow at him.

"And Malfoy?"

Al shrugged dramatically before nodding.

"And Malfoy."

Rose opened her mouth and shut it again.

"A couple of weeks ago you were part of a group that tried to beat the living daylights out of him." She accused, jabbing him with her finger.

'I – I – know, but could you please just-" began Al.

"Awwh, Weasley – couldn't you have waited five minutes for me? I've missed out on prime Potter beating time!" Malfoy pushed off the wall he was leaning against, smirking at Rose.

Rose spared a glance at Malfoy – then back at Albus, angling her head at Malfoy.

"So," she began awkwardly, "lets find a seat, shall we boys?"

* * *

**II.**

"Weasley! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Malfoy! I'd half believe you – if I wasn't the only friend you had!"

Rose sat down beside the grinning blonde.

"You know – I actually need the Library…"

"Really?"

"No – I just said it… Obviously I need the Library Malfoy."

"Right," he said smirking and eyes twinkling, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that it's your most favourite place in the world?"

"Ha!" she scoffed, "It's not my favourite place."

He raised his eyebrows.

"What? I mean – it makes my top five for sure-" she said turning away from him momentarily – "but it's really not my favourite –place."

She turned back to see he was standing up already holding his hand out for her – and she smiled.

"Let's just go – okay?" He asked.

She nodded smiling stupidly – feeling like a love sick twelve year old – shaking her head slightly.

She grasped his hand and pushed off the ground enthusiastically – just as he pulled her up.

She flew up from the ground quickly only preventing herself from crashing into him at the last moment by sticking her hands out awkwardly – until they rested on his chest.

She smiled at him awkwardly and let her hands drop to her sides quickly. Turning away from him as they began to walk so he wouldn't see how red she'd become.

This had to stop now she thought to herself.

"Are you okay Weasley? Sorry about that – I just totally misjudged your-"

"It's fine Malfoy." She interrupted, as they walked down a flight of stairs. He fell silent.

"Hi Rose!"

Rose looked up from her feet – which she had been focusing on a lot – her eyes falling on her younger cousin – Lily.

"Oh, hey Lily." She grumbled unenthusiastically – ignoring Malfoy's questioning look from beside her.

"How are you settling back in? I've got tons of homework already, I swear that Neville's just trying to punish me for the frog Hugo and I let-"

"We're going to the Library actually." Said Rose, gesturing to Malfoy and herself.

Lily's mouth formed a little 'o' and she nodded.

"Well see you then Rose, Malfoy," she nodded awkwardly and pushed past them.

Once again they fell back into silence.

"You know Weasley,"

Rose's eyes fluttered shut. She was majorly overreacting.

She'd apologise to Lily later – she'd understand. She was just annoyed at herself for thinking that Malfoy, well might feel the same way she did.

She turned to Malfoy, "I know what?"

He smiled at her crookedly and they took a left turn.

"Your cousin isn't half bad."

Rose spluttered.

"What's wrong with you today Weasley?" He asked, confused.

"Uh-n-nothing." She said, her heart sinking further.

Of course Lily wasn't bad.

Half of the male population at Hogwarts would agree with Malfoy. But she couldn't help but feel- if he liked Red heads then why wouldn't he . . .

"HELLO?"

Rose blinked suddenly – swatting Malfoy's hand away from her face.

"I – er – sorry."

"Shhhhhh!" said the Librarian – glaring at Malfoy who shrugged offhandedly.

"The usual seats?" he asked Rose who nodded, frowning at him.

He looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye – but continued towards their usual seat.

Rose dropped her bag with a loud thud.

"Shh, Weasley," he said playfully, propping his feet up on the table. "You'll get us into trouble."

"Like you give a damn."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she pretended to be fascinated by her satchel, which she was having extreme difficulty in getting open.

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine! Okay?"

He nodded, leaning away from her further.

_Coward_ she thought to herself.

She returned to the matter at hand – unclasping the buckle that was holding her bag shut.

She groaned angrily.

"I think I know what's going on here."

Said the smug voice she knew and loved.

Don't look up, don't look up, she willed.

"What?" she asked meeting his eyes.

Bloody hell. She looked away quickly.

"It's _that_ time, isn't it?"

She frowned at him in disbelief, her mouth opening slightly and immediately he knew he'd made a mistake. He held up his hands.

"Is it something I said?"

"Yes-no-urgh!"

He frowned at her.

"Ever since I talked about your cousin you've been mad. Did he do something to upset you?"

She opened her mouth then shut it again. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she clenched fists restraining herself from smacking her own forehead.

She suddenly felt incredibly stupid, and placed her satchel on the table.

He glanced at her quickly, then picked it up and opened it straight away. Smiling, he passed it back to her.

"He?" she asked pulling her book out.

She felt the colour in her cheeks fading, and ran her hand through her hair that she suspected looked very friz

"Yeah, I was telling you before? Potter came and talked to me this morning. He's not as much of a prat as he makes out- what are you smiling about?" He interrupted himself, tilting his head.

"I'm, I'm," she took in a deep breath of air buying herself time for an answer. "I'm obviously I'm happy that you guys are friends and all!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far, you know me, just got the one."

Rose smiled to herself and pulled out her transfiguration textbook. She needed to do a whole lot of thinking. And perhaps take something for a headache.

* * *

**III.**

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend Rose?"

Rose swallowed the mouthful of toast she'd just bitten into and tilted her head.

"I'd forgotten about it."

"Hmm, sure you did," said Lily, pouring herself a pumpkin juice. "You know what date it's on, don't you?"

Rose shrugged, ignoring the tugging urge she had to glance across at the Slytherin table.

But sure enough – there was Malfoy, sitting alone at the far end, gazing into the depths of his mug.

She had become so predictable.

"It's Valentines Day." Said Lily, recapturing Rose's attention.

"Cool." She muttered, picking up another piece of toast and swinging her legs over the bench.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily.

Rose pointed to the door, "Walk."

"Ohh." Said Lily in a very knowing tone – glancing at the Slytherin Table.

Rose smiled following Lily's glance to his empty seat – and turned around nearly banging into Malfoy himself.

"Mind if I join you on this walk?"

Rose shook her head and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"So, we should go to Hogsmeade next Saturday." Said Malfoy casually.

Rose stopped momentarily and surveyed him, squinting. Her heart rate rocketing sky high.

"Why? We didn't go at Christmas…" she trailed off watching his face intently.

She watched his lip twitch as he seemed to be in deep thought. He swallowed, before meeting her eyes. She breathed heavily.

"I've never been before."

She stopped in her tracks.

"What? You – you – what?"

"I've never been to Hogsmeade before!" he laughed.

"That's," she searched for the right word, "weird."

"I'm weird."

She shrugged.

"Yeah – that's true, but Hogsmeade? Really?"

She sighed and watched him intently as he launched into an explanation of how he never felt he could go, that he shouldn't have been allowed.

She convinced him he could.

* * *

**IV.**

"So, er… Let's go." Said Malfoy hurriedly – looking over his shoulder at the group of Fifth Years who were staring at them so much – it didn't seem legal.

Rose nodded, pulling on her gloves as they exited the castle.

They walked in silence out of the School gates, as Rose suddenly felt… odd.

They always had things to talk about – didn't they? And even when they didn't the silence they were in wasn't this… uncomfortable.

"Tell me something about yourself." Said Rose lamely.

Malfoy frowned at her, and then smirked widely. "What is this, some cheap talk show?"

"No." Rose frowned, "You weren't talking – so I thought I should."

"By asking me a lame question?"

"It wasn't a question."

"Well, whatever."

Rose looked down awkwardly.

"I used to write messages in bottles." He said quietly.

She frowned, and looked up to see that he was actually being serious.

"That's, kind of . . . beautiful." She said in awe.

"Um, yeah." He said, shuffling his foot a bit in the snow.

Someone pushed past Rose, causing her to brush against Malfoy slightly. She smiled, leaning there momentarily.

"What did you write?"

"That, Weasley – is a secret that I'll take to the grave."

"Really?" Commented Rose, rubbing her gloves together. Looking up to see the bustling village that was Hogsmeade.

"So," she said shoving him lightly, "Where do you want to go first? Malfoy?" She stopped in her tracks realising he was still a few steps behind.

She turned around to see him staring in disbelief.

"Hello?" she asked waving her hand at him, as he had done previously.

He swatted her away and continued to stare in awe at Hogsmeade. Rose grinned at him. He was bundled up, as she was – due to the weather, but there was something about his winter attire that made him look less, rebellious – she could say. More like a cute little boy. There was an innocence about him being wrapped up in a scarf, and a beanie, with a puffy sweater. He was looking less pale, and more…alive.

"So, where do you want to go?" Asked Rose smiling at him. His eyes were wide and his jaw slightly open as he surveyed the street, slowly moving forward.

"Okay…" she said giggling slightly, and tugging on his sleeve, as more people passed them on the pathway. "Let's go to Honeydukes."

He nodded slightly and began to move at a slightly faster pace, but her hand remained on his sleeve, pulling him along.

She pushed through the snow enthusiastically stopping at the bustling and bright window that belonged to Honeydukes.

She paused at the doorway. Turning back to see his eyes twinkling as he looked at his surroundings, then her. She took a deep breath.

"Welcome to the best shop in the world!"

* * *

**V.**

"Two butterbeers please." Said Rose, accepting the drink before returning to her seat with Malfoy.

She slid into the seat next to him and handed him the drink.

"You've had butterbeer before though, right?"

"Yeah. Of course Weasley!"

"Just checking." She said taking a swig, feeling like she was seeing the world through rose tinted glasses as the butterbeer warmed up her system.

"Shit this is good!"

Rose grinned at him happily as he smiled back lazily.

She tried to look away but found she couldn't. She opened her mouth to say something, as everything seemed to turn to slow motion.

He was looking at her so intently.

She'd never seen that look before.

She saw his hand move slightly closer to hers and gulped.

Without breaking eye contact Rose reached to touch his hand.

His silvery grey eyes swirled with mystery.

She couldn't think, she was so caught up in wanting to reach out to him.

To show him how she really felt.

Just as her gloved fingers were about to reach his, he flinched away, a large crease forming between his eyebrows.

Rose's breathing hitched and the warmth that had been rising in her stomach plummeted towards her feet.

He stared at her hand that remained in the centre of the table.

Meeting her eyes once again, she saw a difference.

"What the fuck are you doing Weasley?" he spat at her.

"I – I…" she cleared her throat in shock. "I was doing what you lead me to think-"

"What do you mean I lead you to think?" Malfoy's relaxed demeanour ad diminished. He was gripping the butterbeer tightly in one hand; the other was now a clenched fist.

Rose swallowed thickly, not fully comprehending how she had entirely changed the atmosphere in one small movement. And how that movement had affected him so much. He was over reacting big time. Was she that repulsive?

"Its weird..." he continued, sounding bitter and angry…she recognised it as the tone he used with his parents…and Connor. Pretty much with everyone except for her.

"You're acting like we're married. You can't just tell me what to do like this Weasley-"

Her jaw slackened, and her throat felt dry. "I'm not telling you what to do-"

"I thought that you would want to go to Hogsmeade..."

She searched his eyes as he spoke angrily, but he looked away, "but now you're acting like my Mother. I just don't understand. I don't belong to anyone! Let alone you!"

"What?" asked Rose raspily, still confused at how her reaching out to touch his hand had turned into abuse. "Did you seriously believe that we could ever be more than friends?"

Rose blinked too quickly, and watched as Malfoy turned into a blur. She shut her eyes tightly, fighting the stinging tears and attempting to keep her cool.

"Hell, I don't think I even want to be that."

She heard his chair scrape backwards nosily and slowly opened her eyes watching him leave.

She sat there in shock.

What had just happened?

She looked around her to see thankfully, no familiar faces.

She stood up quickly, heading for the girls bathroom, barely making it within the door before letting the tears flow free.

Shaking she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

She didn't understand. It didn't make sense. It was all screwed up now. She had ruined it all. She was angry with herself. She was confused and upset at him.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Tearstained and red.

She splashed her face with water then straightened her hat and scarf. With one last sigh she pushed the door of the bathroom open and headed out of the three broomsticks into the cold.

Anyone who wrote messages in bottles probably needed psychological help.

* * *

_Everything I know is wrong  
everything I do, it's just comes undone  
and everything is torn apart_

_Oh and it's the hardest part_  
_that's the hardest part_  
_Yeah that's the hardest part_  
_that's the hardest part_

**Don't hate me too much! There will be an update soon (: Xx - Song = The Hardest Part, By Coldplay - Obviously !**


	8. What If

**Hey, hey hey!**

I'm BACK!

I've been busy, I've got older - but I've missed you. I've tried to write this chapter about 12 times. I've changed the title about 50... I owe you a massive apology - but as the rest of this authors note says - I WON'T ABANDON ANYTHING.

Okay, so PLEASE don't hate me! Thank-you so so much for all the reviews and support from everyone! This is my favourite story and I will not abandon it. In fact, I want to finish every single one of my stories I've started. I PROMISE. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear my excuses about why I haven't updated… But its holidays now, so get ready for updates! I've learnt a lot this last year, had a lot of experiences I hadn't previously. . . So yeah (how vague can I be really?) Anyway, here is the next chapter – What If. As usual, its by Coldplay, off their X&Y Album. Also, I'd like to say that at the beginning of this story – in the early chapters, Professor Wildershins is mentioned.. and mentioned as a Woman… Thing is though, in my original plan its Mr not Mrs… haha, so will you bear with me on the gender change? Thanks once again for still reading and reviewing!

Love love love,

Pottyfan

X

* * *

_Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take_

What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life  
That you don't want me there by your side

* * *

**I.**

"Rose? Rose?"

"Hmpf?" asked Rose looking up from her eggs and bacon.

"What's going on with you Rose?"

A frown appeared in her forehead as she scanned the Slytherin table briefly, to no avail.

"Why don't you just talk to him? I don't understand why you can't just-"

"Because, Al! Because he rejected me!"

Al stared at Rose, searching her eyes.

"But I'm sure he can't have meant it-"

"Al!" She said interrupting.

She shut her eyes, reliving the conversation.

She slammed down her fork and stood up swiftly, pausing momentarily as she walked away out of guilt, but continuing on her way.

**II.**

"You shouldn't have yelled at Al."

She stopped in her tracks.

She knew this – obviously. She had felt bad. But Al just didn't understand. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the whole story. She had just explained that she accidentally offended him.

She wished she had just offended him.

"I'm a bitch, I get it."

"No, Rose." Lily placed her arms on Roses shoulders.

"You just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're turning into Malfoy."

Roses throat burned.

"Thanks, Lily. Got to go – Transfiguration."

He wasn't there.

Of course he wasn't. Professor Wildershins gave her a questioning look, which she ignored.

She knew it was because of him. She didn't even want to think of his name. She couldn't think of his name. The thing that seemed to astound her, was that before she knew him properly she had managed without him. Yet now, she found it so hard to exist without him.

And everything was different now. Everyone seemed to know aabout the two of them.

"Miss Weasley, may I speak to you after class?"

"Yes Professor."

He nodded and turned back to the board, making the chalk write up their homework.

She groaned, scrawling down the sixteen foot essay about Porcupines into pincushions.

The bell chimed. She stood up gathering her things, approaching her Professor at the front of the class.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I was just wondering, Miss Weasley, if you knew where Mr. Malfoy had got to? You seem to be good friends and I was wondering-"

"No I'm not sure."

"Oh-" He replied in surprise, "Oh well, if your sure then."

"Uh, can I – go now?" She asked twisting her foot awkwardly.

He nodded curtly.

Rose made her way out the door, stopping briefly to look at her Professor.

"I am worried about him though."

"Thank-you Miss Weasley."

**III.**

"Malfoy. I finally found you. You've been hiding in some little corner like a, a fucking pussy."

He pushed himself off the wall, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, he nodded.

"More… tell me more!" He raised his arms sarcastically.

"You are the biggest fuck up I have ever met, and I want you to stay the fuck away from Rose."

"See that's your problem _Connor,_" He dropped his cigarette and stamped it into the ground, "You've never known how to use . . . well, fuck."

"Back off Malfoy, and stay away from her."

"Well here's the thing, here I am – staying away from her, and here you are, not being her friend."

"Well you've obviously fucked things up with her haven't you! You've done something big to upset her – and I won't stand for that kind of shit."

"Since when do you care?" Said Malfoy, taking a step forward.

"You think you're the only one who cares about her Malfoy? You think that you and your emotional piss and all that depression is really why she was hanging around with you?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"What's your angle here?"

"Did you ever wonder why she suddenly decided to hang out with you?"

Malfoy remained silent. Connor waited for a reaction, which didn't come.

"Just stay away from her, okay?"

"No, Jackson – you stay away."

"Only if she wants me to." Said Connor, winking as he backed away.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Don't have to – got people to do that for me."

**IV.**

"Rose! Rose!"

She rounded the corner; she didn't really want to talk to whoever it was.

"ROSIE! I know you can hear me!"

She rolled her eyes. She was headed for the library, if she made a run for it now, she might be able to get there without them catching up to her.

"Rose! BABE!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. There was only one person that called her that.

Connor caught up to her and gripped her arm "Rose! I'm worried about you-"

"-Excuse me?" She removed his arm and stared at him blankly.

"Well you aren't hanging out with Malfoy. Not even Al, so, maybe you can come back to hanging out with me, Dylan and everyone?"

"Seriously? You think – you think that after you tried to kill Malfoy the other day? You think that after you made my own cousin turn against me for weeks? You think that after you brainwashed everyone into thinking that Malfoy was the equivalent of Voldemort? -"

"Are you finished?"

"Where the hell have you even been Connor? I idolised you for years and I-I, I sort of almost, loved you – and you treated me like – like…" She took a deep breath and ignored the burning sting in her eyes, "Do you really think that I would suddenly run back into your arms?"

"Well yes – I knew that this Malfoy thing was just a way for you to get over me.. Or make me jealous – and, and it really worked."

"What is wrong with y-"

Connor smashed his lips against her.

**& V.**

"Al! Al!"

"Yeah – what is it Dylan? I'm going to be late for Care of Magical creatures…"

"This is more important, you need to find Malfoy on the map, and take him to Rose, she's really upset."

"How upset?"

"Its urgent Al! And she asked specifically for him!"

Al reached into his pocket and Dylan smiled.

"Lucky I've got it with me."

He tapped the map quickly and quietly.

"He's on that balcony again." He said mere moments after scanning the map.

He nodded at Dylan.

"And Rose is in the fourth floor hallway – well you can see her on the map."

Albus hurried through the tapestry pretending to be a wall, and up a flight of stairs. He turned left down the hallway, and pushed through the heavy door to the balcony.

He staggered out, clutching his side slightly.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Huh-here-" panted Al, thrusting the map at Malfoy.

"You need to do more exercise."

"Rose needs your huh-help! She's upset – or – something.."

Malfoy's eyes found her name on the map, next to '_Connor Jackson_'.

Malfoy's eyes met Al's for a moment; he nodded, then bolted – still clutching the map as he ran. Three flights of stairs and a hallway before he came to a halting stop.

He couldn't breathe properly because of his running, his ears were ringing as he saw the last few people head off to class, their footsteps and voices resonated in his ears, but as he took a few steps forward he felt a pain deep in his chest.

"Weasley?" he hadn't even realised he had said it out loud until he saw her push him off.

He saw her look at him, stunned. Tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Are you serious?" he asked, hearing the anger rumble through his chest.

"Wha-this? No. No, **NO** Malfoy! Its not what it looks like!"

She looked desperately to Connor who was staring straight at Malfoy.

"Yeah," said Malfoy rubbing his chin, "yeah, exactly what does it look like?"

"It looks like…it looks like…" Tears started to flow more thickly and she struggled to breathe.

"It looks like I was right Malfoy," said Connor crossing his arms and pushing past her, heading down the hall and out of earshot.

Her eyes followed him as he left the scene, then she turned back to Malfoy.

"Please! Its not what you think – I didn't – he, HE kissed me! He kiss-"

"And you kissed him back." He said slowly, pronouncing every word clearly.

She looked like a helpless puppy who had made a mess and tried to cover it up. She was drowning in her problem, she was shaking, she was hopeless – and he was right.

She wanted to see something in his eyes, a shred of understanding…something.

"I-" escaped from her dry throat, she couldn't force anything else out despite how she was trying. Thoughts of blame, apologies, explanations, anything.

"It looks like you were right Rose Weasley."

She looked up at his big grey eyes and saw a flash of emotion finally. However she recognised it as betrayal.

Connor was the person who had made him like this, and she had just… she tried to show him with her eyes how sorry she was – she moved her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

"You are a bitch after all."

With that last statement, and one final look of hurt that didn't match his voice, he left.

Her legs wobbled as she fell to the ground. People passed her by, also on their study periods, but nobody stopped.

The tears weren't stopping, she was confused more than anything… But Malfoy had come to talk to her, he had put himself out of his comfort zone, something she never thought he would do… and what did she do?

She had kissed Connor back.

It was that moment when she was falling apart and nobody had even noticed.

* * *

**So Yeah, don't hate me once again - it has to get worse before it gets better :)**

And please review, I would like to know what you think - I haven't written this for so long it was hard to get back in the swing of it!

xx

* * *

_What if there was no lie  
Nothing wrong, nothing right  
What if there was no time  
And no reason, or rhyme  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life  
_

_What if I got it wrong  
And no poem or song  
Could put right what I got wrong  
Or make you feel I belong_

_Oh - Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,_  
_Let's take a breath, jump over the side._  
_Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,_  
_You know that darkness always turns into light._  
_Ooh-ooh, that's right_


End file.
